A Photo Op with a Whole Latte Cop
by nalunatics
Summary: "No, guys, seriously- he is the hottest police officer I have ever seen in my entire life. Ever." Lucy sipped her tea and continued ogling the muscular, pink haired, uniform clad officer through slit eyes." What's the harm in taking a few pictures of a really hot police officer outside of a coffee shop? T for language and innuendos. A quick nalu one-shot!


"I actually think I'm hallucinating." Lucy stated and Levy rolled her eyes.

"You totally have a thing for guys in uniform, don't try to write it off as it being something unusual." Levy snickered and Cana snorted into her coffee.

"No, guys, seriously- he _is_ the _hottest_ police officer I have _ever_ seen in my entire life. Ever." Lucy sipped her tea and continued ogling the muscular, pink haired, uniform clad officer through slit eyes. "There's no way that someone could be that attractive." Sure, Lucy _might_ have some sort of fixation on guys in uniform, she did try to forget that one time that she saw Loke, from _behind_ , in his guard uniform, and commented on how nice of an ass he had. Loke did _not_ let her live that down and Lucy rued the day that she ever laid eyes on his disturbingly perfect ass, but Loke was Loke and that meant 'hell no'.

The guy in front of her, who was outside in the patio area of the coffee shop that the three girls were seated at, had a navy-blue police uniform on, sleeves rolled up to his elbows revealing that _both_ forearms were heavily tattooed; a major plus. He had pastel pink hair that Lucy was _totally_ digging, and a lopsided smirky grin thing, that he kept doing, that was driving her crazy because it was both adorable and hot at the same time. He was currently talking to another officer, who, admittedly, was attractive in his identical uniform and spiky black hair, but Lucy wanted to climb the one with the adorably disheveled pink hair.

"Lu, you better stop staring because you're starting to freak me out a bit." Levy laughed and Lucy flicked her eyes over to her blue haired friend and sighed.

"Yeah, well, it's a little hard when he's _right_ in front of me." Lucy pouted and then suddenly an idea popped into her mind. Her pout turned into a sly smile; she _knew_ Cana would be proud of her idea. Lucy silently picked up her phone and swiped left on the lock screen to access her camera. Stealthily, or so she thought, she began to snap a few quick pictures of the grinning police officer.

" _Lucy_!" Levy gasped under her breath and Lucy shrugged.

"What? I'm doing the world a favor and capturing his beauty." Lucy smirked at her friend and Cana almost choked on her coffee.

"That's my girl!" Cana patted Lucy's head as she captured a few more snap shots. Lucy's glee turned into horrifying embarrassment in a matter of seconds as, in the middle of taking more close-up pictures, the officer's gaze locked on in Lucy's direction and aimed a breath-taking smirk her way. Lucy thought, at first, it was just a coincidence, until the officer began _posing_ for her.

"Oh fuck." Lucy's face burned as the pink haired officer placed one hand on his hip and the other behind his head, jutting out one hip, and puckered his lips at her. Lucy's jaw almost dropped and her entire face was surely red. He then flexed his arms up by his head as his companion rolled his eyes and tried to hide the smirk that was playing on his lips. "Oh my god." Lucy buried her face in her hands as Levy and Cana burst out into loud laughter. The two officers joined in, at Lucy's expense, and Lucy felt like sinking into the ground, never to return.

"Lucy," Cana gasped out in between fits of laughter, "That was the best thing I've ever seen. If you _don't_ screw him, I'm going to be seriously disappointed in you." Lucy let out groan and Levy patted her shoulder.

"I hate to break it to you, Lu, but I have to agree with Cana."

"You guys are the worst…"

A few moments passed, all while Lucy's face was still resting securely in her hands, when one of the barista's in the coffee shop came out and tapped Lucy on the shoulder.

"Miss?" The girl with short brown hair questioned Lucy and she had no choice but to show her face to the world again. "Um, that man over there had me make this for you." She placed a steaming latte in front of Lucy, and in the foam, was a formed white heart. On the side of the paper cup was a note that read, ' _I can do a private photoshoot with you some time if you'd like?'_ and a phone number was scrawled next to it, signed, _Natsu x_. Lucy's heart pounded in her ears and a new wave of embarrassment washed over her as she allowed herself to meet the gaze of the pink haired police officer. He winked at her and smirked and Lucy shakily raised the cup up.

"Thank you." Was all Lucy could get out before Levy and Cana started laughing again.

"I can be a bad cop too, if you'd like." He called back, his voice deliciously raspy and deep. Lucy's eyes shot open wide and her mouth hung open in shock.

"She'd _love_ that!" Cana responded for her as Lucy physically felt her spirit leaving her body.


End file.
